1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventionally known valve devices each include a vale device that is attached to a hydrogen gas tank mounted in, for example, a fuel cell vehicle, and controls high-pressure gas flowing into and from the gas tank (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-89569 (JP-A-2011-89569)). The valve device described above includes a body in which a gas passage that provide communication between an inside and an outside of the gas tank is provided, and a valve mechanism that controls flow of hydrogen gas in the gas passage. An accommodation recess that communicates with the gas passage is also provided in the body, and the valve mechanism is accommodated in the accommodation recess and thus assembled to the body.
In the valve device described in JP-A-2011-89569, since the whole valve mechanism is accommodated in the accommodation recess (See FIG. 1 in the JP-A-2011-89569), a size including a depth of the accommodation recess needs to be changed depending on a size of the valve mechanism. On the other hand, a sealing member, such as an O-ring, is provided between the accommodation recess and a member of the valve mechanism in order to keep the valve device airtight. This requires the accommodation recess to have high dimensional accuracy. Accordingly, when manufacturing the valve device, it is necessary to form a deep hole as the accommodation recess in the body with high dimensional accuracy. As a result, the manufacturing process of the body may become complicated.